POR AMOR AL JUEGO
by mizuki ryu
Summary: el amor a lo que amas se complica cuando te rompen el corazon pero el destino mueve sus hilos dandote una esperanza pero no todo es sencillo. lo lamento no es un buen resumen pero entren y lean esto se pone interesante.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, espero que sea de su agrado por favor no sean tan duros conmigo… bueno no importa de los errores se aprende ;)**

**Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños ya que si fueran míos hubiera habido un poco de Yuri **

**inesperado encuentro.**

- nanoha... Nanoha- el profesor llevaba un rato hablandole a nonoha quien estaba mirando el cielo desde la ventana sin escuchar que le hablaban hasta que un golpe la trajo ala realidad.

- auch, arisa-chan eso dolio- dijo sobandose el brazo y el ceño fruncido sin darse cueta que todo mundo la veia y que el profesor la veia enojado.

-nanoha podrias. Venir al pizaron y resolver este problema- dijo el profesor con una voz severa poniendo a nanoha nerviosas que al ver el pizaron con demasiados numeros pensaba en mil excusas para decir pero el profesor callo todos sus pensamientos.

-ahora-fue lo unico que dijo con una mirada severa.

Nanoha se paro de su asiento acercandose al pizaron pero no sabeindo que hacer, maldiciendo una y otra vez las malditas matematicas.

- apresurate nanoha- dijo el profesor en una voz cargada de satisfaccion al ver ala chica sin saber que hacer.

-profesor yo...- la campana sona interrumpiendo a nanoha quien estaba apunto de adtimir a su profesor que no sabia que hacer.

- lo lamento profesor... Cuando por fin lo hiba a empezar... Rayos- dijo con un tono finguido de tristeza aunque con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se encamino de nuevo asu silla sentandose.

- no te preocupes nanoha lo haras en la proxima clase- dijo mirandola con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El profesor dio unas cuantas instrucciones y se retiro.

- nanoha otraves en las nubes- dijo su amiga susuka, una hermosa chica de cabello morado con los ojos color morado, quien era una persona muy amable.

- ¡nanoha debes de dejar de ser tan distraida!- dijo su amiga arisa dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

- arisa- chan, deja de golpearme, y yo solo estoy pensando en la prueba que tendre hoy - dijo con el ceño fruncido y sobandose la cabeza.

- con que es eso, asi que estas nerviosa no debes de estarlo eres muy buena te van a aceptar- dijo susuka sentandose en la silla enfrente de ella crizando las piernas sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le habia dado su amiga.

- es que... Son 25 chicas que buscan ese lugar y solamente hay 1 lugar... Yo no soy tan buena- dijo agachando la cabeza.

- hoo vamos nanoha eres muy buena ese sro saji confia en ti y cree en tu potencial-dijo una arisa convincente.

- el sro Saji...- dijo en un susurro para si misma recordando.

**Hace 2 dias.**

_- ¡vamos nanoha!- gritaban desde la banca de su equipo._

_Nanoha tenía el balon pero tenía a trs contricantes todavia más y nadien habia subido para ayudarla. Ella continuo haciendo un recorte se quito al primer defensa pero le llegaban dos mas le vanto la cabeza para ver si tenia a alguien de sus compañeras cercas pero todavia no hacia que cubrio el balon un poco mas._

_- nanoha aqui- le grito su compaÑera quien venia corriendo de su lado derecho pero no podia pasarlo._

_-corre hacia delante- le grito y de un movimiento le hizo sombrerito a sus contricantes dandole haci el balon asu compañera quien se acerco un poco mas ala porteria y tiro._

_-¡goooooool!- gritaron todos ella estaba feliz cuando sintio el abrazo de su compañera y despues de otra y otra mas._

_- bien hecho nanoha, ese gol es tuyo- le dijo._

_Haci continuo el partido nanoha marco 3 goles mas haciendo ganar a su equipo cuando termino el partido nanoha hiba hacia los vestidores con sus amigas cuando un hombre alto delgado de cabello negro y ojos cafes las detuvo._

_- disculpen chicas me permitirian hablar con nanoha- dijo mirando alas chucas despues a nanoha._

_- disculpe pero quien es usted- dijo sumire con una mirada amenazadora._

_- ho perdone no me he presentado soy Genpou Saji el entrenador del equipo Nanyou y agente de tsb- dijo con una voz tranquila._

_- a ok y que desea hablar con nanoha señor genpou- pregunto sumire de nuevo ahora con una voz tranquila y con ojos amables pues intuia de que se trataba._

_- pues veras el equipo de u mari abrió un lugar y hará pruebas para las chicas que quieran entran y se me ha dado permiso de llevar a una chica y nanoha te vi jugar y la verdad es que eres impresionante… y pues quisiera proponerte asistir a la prueba yo sería tu manager claro si tu lo deseas- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la chica que estaba alado de nanoha sorprendida ya que el equipo de umari era el mejor y muchos quería entrar solo que nunca había lugar o no eran invitadas_

_-de verdad usted piensa que yo puedo entra digo… habrá muchas chicas que irán a hacer esa prueba y…. la verdad… yo no juego… tan bien- dijo tartamudeando mirando hacia el piso._

_- asi es iran 50 chicas a realizar la prueba pero creeme que tengo esa confianza para decir que tu ganaras el puesto lo he visto mientras jugabas - dijoo hacia el suelo._

_- nanoha tu juegas muy bien excelentemente lo acabo de ver y no como otra chica que sabe meter goles no tú tienes el don no lo desperdicies si llegaran 50 chicas a la prueba pero déjame decirte que estoy más que seguro que te escogerán a ti créeme- dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo directamente aros ojos de nanoha quien había levantado la cabeza al escuchar todas esas cosas._

_- Ho vamos nanoha tu eres la mejor y si este señor te está dando esta oportunidad no debes dejarla ir aparte no tienes nada que perder- dijo sumiré tomando el brazo de nanoha._

_- está bien lo hare- dijo nanoha aunque había un tono de duda._

**Fin del recuerdo.**

- el sr saji confia en mi dare mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que sus amigas rieran.

Sus clases continuaron hasta que por fin salieron arisa y susuka se quedaron ya que tenian que ir a su club de musica en cambio nanoha goy no le tocaba ir al club de futbol ya que le tocaba descanso.

Ella caminaba hacia la parada del autobus cuando un auto rojo mustang venia a demasiada velocidad pasandose el semaforo que casi atropella a nanoha.

- ¡iditoa!- grito nanoha al auto aunque este ya hiba más lejo pero el conductor pudo escuchar e hizo sonar su claxon 2 veces para nanoha.

Aunque nanoha no pudo ver el conductor ya que el carro llebaba los vidrios polarizados.

-estoy en casa- dijo nanoha al entrar a su casa.

- nanoha... Que tienes esta palida- dijo su madre que salio a recibirla y cuando vio a su hija toda palida y nerviosa se acerco a ella.

- nada estoy bien okasa- contesto asu madre quien era el vivo retrato de ella.

**4 horas despues**.

-Muy bien chicas ustes cinco quedan ahora iremos a discutir el resultado y en momento los traeremos haci que pueden descansar- dijo el representante de la seleccion umari quien se fue con otros 5 sujetos que eran los juezes y uno de ello era el sr saji quien miro a nanoha y le sonrio dandole animos y confianza.

Nanoha no podia creer que ella estubiera entre las cinco ultimas pero tambien se habia esforzado en cada prueba.

Ella se sento en el pasto mientras las otras cuatro chicas hacian lo mismo pero nadien decia nada hasta que oyeron el motor de un carro y desde donde ellas estaban sentadas en el campo se podia ver e estacionamiento donde vieron un mustang rojo estacionarse y el cual reconocio nanoha como el auto que casi la mataba.

Ella queria ver la cara del conductoy y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver una chica bajar pero su corazon se paro al velrla ya que era sin duda la chica mas hermosa que ella habia visto, ella tenia una hermosa cabellera rubia suelta, su cuerpo bien tonificado y llevaba un pantalon blanco que se le aderia bien asus perfectas piernas y una camisa negra de manga corta que se le veia increible y unos convers negros.

- fate-san- grito una de las chicas que estaba aldo de nanoha haciendo que nanoha reaccionara pero al ver los hermosos ojos de la chica que voltiaron al escuchar ser nombrada se quedo sin aliento eran increiblemente bellos.

Fate voltio a ver quien la llamaba pero se encontro con la mirada de una chica que no la dejaba de ver y ella se quedo perdida en esos ojos azules que la hechizaron por un momento y se dio cuenta que era una chica hermosa tenia un cabello color cobrizo y su piel era de un tono rosado y aun con la payera y short deportivo que llevaba se veia hermosa.

- que hace usted aqui fate- san- dijo la chica que se encpntraba alado de nanoha haciendo que fate reaccionara y levanto un folder que llavaba en las manos y se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando no sin darle una mirada mas ala chica de ojos azules que eran un mar.

10 minutos más tarde.

- muy bien chicas ire dando el orden de como quedaron y deben saber que a sido muy dificil para nosotros determinar quien se queda- dijo el representante pero nanoha voltio aver al sr saji quien se veia sumamnete molesto y no miraba a nanoha.

- en 5 lugar esta Chloe hiciste un gran trabajo- dijo mirando ala chica llamada chloe quien se veia triste y sin decir nada se fue caminando.

- ok en 4 lugar esta Suzuna Kuraki, lo lamento ... En 3 lugar esta Tomomi Harukawa, lo lamento- volvio a repetir el representante y viendo como las chicas se hiban tristes. Nanoha estaba demasiado nerviosa solamente quedaba ella y otra chica quien era la chica que le habia hablado a fate.

- muy bien ahora quedan ustedes dos las dos lo hicieron muy bien pero la que se quedara en seleccion de umari es Kirika Yuumura felicidades y... Nanoha lo lamento-. Nanoha se quedo pasmada ella no hbaia quedado pero reacciono y camino hasta los vestidores donde se cambio y cuando estaba saliendo de los vestidores se encontro con el sr saji quien la esperaba.

- nanoha...- estaba comenzando hablar pero se detuvo al ver directamente los ojos de nanoha en los cual vio trizteza.

- sr saji... Esta bien... Yo no era lo suficientemente...- ella no podia ver ala cra al sr saji ya que lo habia defraudado.

- ¡NO! es así tu estuviste perfecta y tu ganaste... Pero ellos se fueron por yuumura ya que es la hija de unos de los juezes por eso me enfade con ellos ya que esto ya estaba planeado- dijo molesto sorprendiendo a nanoha.

- esta bien sra saji entonces no tenia oportunidad de todos modos... Fue una gran experiencia, de tos modos gracias por la oportunidad- dijo haciendo una reverencia y despuesta a irse. - espera tienes una gran habilidad para que la desperdicies haci que por que no te unes a mi equipo- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras nanoha la veia sorprendida.

- pero yo tengo a mi equipo y sr saji ya le he dado muchas molestias no se debe sentir reponsable- contesto nanoha.

- nanoha podrás ir a jugar con tu equipo pero estaras con el nuestro tambien y te estoy contratando recibiras un salario mensual y el transporte... Yo me encargare de todo solo nesesito que me confirmes- dijo mirando a nanoha directamente alos ojos tratando de que ella viera en susu ojos la confianza que tenia.

- yo... No... Está bien sr saji no lo defraudare- dijo más convencida y con una sonrisa en sus ojos. - perfecto, resolvere todo... Entonces mandare un transporte a tu casa dentro de 3 dias para que te lleve a nuestro campo y empiezes a entrenar con las chicas ya que la temporada empieza dentro de 3 semanas y quiero que te acoples con ellas- dijo haciendole una señal para que continuara caminando junto con el.

- esta bien le avisare a mi familia... Espero que todo salga bien- dijo mientras se dirigian al carro del sr saji donde vio todavia estacionado el mustang rojo y recordo ala bella chica de ojos carmesí.

**2 horas despues.**

-nanoha como te fue en la prueba- pregunto el sr shiro mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne. Los takamachi se encontraban cenando y era el momento que nanoha habia escogido para decirles.

- no quede, fui la 2 ... Pero el sr saji me ha dicho que estaba areglado y pues el me... Ha propuesto... Unirme a su equipo...porque el...diece que tengo talento y no tengo que desaprobecharlo- dijo tartamodeando en el proceso y con la cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con su comida.

-porsupuesto que estaba arreglado para que tu no quedaras son unos tonto, mocosa tu eres muy buena y que bueno que el sr saji lo haya visto- dijo su hermano kyoya ponendo su mano en la cabeza de nanoha alborotando un poco los cabellos de nanoha.

-mmm onii-chan no me digas asi- dijo nanoha haciendo pucheron mientras que todos reian.

- nanoha es cierto lo que dice kyoya eres muy buena y si sigues con esto nosotros te apoyaremos siempre- dijo momoko mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de shiro y su hermana miyuki asentia.

Cuando terminaron de comer nanoha subio a su habitacion donde tomo una ducha y se cambio para dormir, mientras estaba acostada mirando el techo recordo ala rubia de ojos carmesi, esos ojos que la habian cautivado y que pudo notar un poco de tristeza en ellos.

- fate, ojala y volvamos a encontrarnos- dijo en un susurro antes de caer dormida.

La vida de nanoha continuo normal tanto en las escuela como con su familia claro no antes de que todos en la escuela supieran de que ella habia entrado. Al equipo Nanyou el cual era un equipo conocido y sus compañeros la felicitaron y claro sus grupos de fans le hicieron un gran festejo aunque nanoha aun se sintia algo tristes por no haber quedado en la prueba y sentia que el sr saji la habia dejado entrar a su equipo por compromiso solamente por eso.

Los dias pasaron hasta que que llego el tan esperado dia donde nanoha conoceria a sus compañeras, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa. Ese dia al salir de la escuela se dirigio rapidamente a su casa donde ayudo asus papa en la cafeteria, la cafeterua midoriya la cual era muy exitosa y claro nanoha tenia que ayudar asus papa. Claro que nanoha no esperaba que el agotamiento le reclamara y se quedara profundamente dormida.

-¡nanoha, nanoha, na-no-ha!-le gritaba su hermana yuki mientras le pechizcaba la cara.

- mama, no quiero ir ala escuela- dijo somnolienta mientras se tapaba la cara.

- no si no iras al escuela iras a tu entrenamiento, te estan esperando- dijo su hermana jalando de un tiron la sabana que nanoha tenia.

- ¡RAYOS me quede dormida!- dijo levantandose de un salto y tropezando cayendo de boca haciendo que su hermana riera.

-¡miyuki por que no me levantaste! Tonta- dijo levantandose y sintio un poco de sangre en su boca.

- nanoha, estas sangrando... Te has roto el labio- dijo su hermana tomando el rostro de nanoha y viendo la herida.

- aa no es nada, ahora dile al. Señor que ya bajo, ves dile mientras me enjuago la cara, corre ves- decia mientras empujaba a su hermana ala puerta.

- aaaa contigo esta bien pero apresurate, mama esta hablando con el eso te dara tiempo- decia mientras salia.

- ho mierda se va hinchar ... Auch! ... Mierda- decia mientras se veia al espejo y limpiaba la herida rapido la cual aunque no huera sido un golpe tan fuerte si le abrio el labio.

Ella solamente se limpio la herida y rapidamente se enjuago la cara tomo su mochila con sus cosas y salio.

-nanoha, por fin bajas, te ha esperado el sr yuto quien es el que te llevara- dijo momoko quien estaba esperando en la puerta junto con un hombre alto de cabellos rubio y ojos azules con una expresion calmada pero una sonrisa.

- lo siento, me he quedado dormida- dijo poniendose algo roja por la verguenza.

- no hay problema... Nanoha eres identica a tu madre las dos son increiblemente bellas- dijo mirando desde momoko a nanoha haciendo sonrojar a nanoha pero no a momoko.

- ggracias- dijo una nanoha sonrojada.

- sr yuto gracias por el alago pero creo que se les esta haciendo tarde-dijo. Momolo con una sonrisa en su rostro. - haci es momoko, gusto conocerla- dijo antes de voltearse para dirigirse hacia una camioneta blanca. - okasa ya me voy - dijo nanhoa dandole un beso a sumadre en la mejilla y caminar rapidamente ala camioneta en la cual ya estaba arriba el sr yuto quien ya habia encendido el motor.

-bien nanoha ves ala ofina central el sr saji te estara esperando ahi, ire a estacionar la camioneta- le dijo en la puerta principal.

- gracias por todo sr yuto- le dijo nanoha quiem le agrado mucho el sr yuto pues era una persona muy amable.

Ella bajo de la camioneta y entro a un gran edifio el cual tenia un gran letrero que decia " instituto deportivo nanyou". Nanoha continua caminando pasando por muchos pasillo el sr saji le habia dicho que le ofina estaba hasta el fondo ala derecha; y siguiendo estas instrucciones llego a una puerta en la que habia un letrero en medio de esa puerta el cual decia. " Oficina DT". Ella golpeo dos veces la puerta.

- adelante- dijo una voz desde adentro la cual supo qque era del sr saji.

- con permiso, disculpe la tardanza- dijo cuando entro y encontro al sr saji sentado atras de un escrrtorio en el cual habian muchos papeles.

- no te preocupes, aun no empieza el entrenamiento a decir verdad faltan 5 minutos pero queria hablar. Contigo antes- dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo una seña a nanoha para que se sentara en el sofa que tenia a un costado de la puerta pr donde entro.

- nanoha lo que quiero discutir contigo es para ponernos der acuerso sobre tus pago y hablarte de la estrategia que quiero ponerte para llevar tu carrera masw alto- dijo tomando reacomondandose en la silla.

- esta bien- dijo nanoha.

- muy bien aqui tengo los papeles del contrato los tienes que firmalos pero hay que ponernos de acuerdo sobre la can...- este fue interrumpida por una rubia que habia entrado sin tocar y furiosa.

-¡SAJI dime que es eso acaso tu lo sabias, tu lo sabias sabias que ella se hiba- dijo la rubia con la voz muy elevada y sorprendiendo a nanoha quien solo vio como un rayo entro.

- fate, acaso no tienes modales por que no tocaste- dijo saji con una voz tranquila. - maldicion saji contestame- dijo aun mas fuerte fate pero nanoha percibio dolor en su voz.

- si lo sabia - contesto el hombre con una cara sin expresiones y su voz tan neutral.

- pero…pp…por que no me dijiste nada** ¡somos su equipo teníamos derecho a saber!- **al principio su voz sonaba suave pero con dolor y después como si reaccionara su voz se lleno dde ira.

- de verdad fate, es por el equipo o acaso te has puesto haci por que ella no te dijo nada ati por uq no pudo confiar en ti, dime fate cual es por que te recuerdo que tu sabias como era su familia y aun haci siguieron con eso- contesto el sr saji con mucha tranquilidad y sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de la rubia.

- **eso no es verdad tu sabias que lo intente pero fue algo que no pude controlar pero lo que tu hiciste… lo que hiciste … maldición saji los ayudastes y no me mientas que lo descubri todo esta aquí-**dijo aventando una carpeta que llevaba al escritorio.

- lo que yo hice fue por que ella me lo pidió y si quieres culpara alguien es ati ahora Fate será mejor que te calmes y vayas a cambiarte comenzaremos la practica eres la capitana y tu equipo te necesita por que te recuerdo que tienes un equipo – dijo el sr saji sentándose de nuevo y entrelazando ambas manos.

- lo se- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la misma manera de la que entro sin siquiera darse cuenta de nanoha quien no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

El sr saji carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de nanoha. – lamento eso nanoha- dijo dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

-no se preocupe pero por lo visto no he llegado en el mejor momento- contesto nanoha con una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro ya que se incomoda después de lo que había escuchado y visto.

- como te habrás dado cuenta no pero no te preocupes todas las chicas son amables hasta fate pero es complicado ahora pero ella es una gran chica, pero bueno como te iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido hay que hablar de tu contrato ok- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y tratando de aligerar el momento.

**10 minutos después.**

Nanoha caminaba por el pasillo tratando de encontrar los vestidores como le había dicho el sr saji minutos antes ya que el no la pudo acompañar.

-al fin- dejo nanoha deteniendode en una puerta la cuel tenia un letrero que decía "vestidores". Nanoha entro y pudo ver dos filas de casilleron alo largo del cuarto que eran divididos por unas bancas que estaban en medio donde había una chica sentada con sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas y agarrándose la cabeza y la cual nanoha identifico rápidamente como fate ya que esa hermosa cabellera no podía ser confundida con otra, pero fate no noto la presencia de nanoha.

¡puff,puff! -¡MALDICION!- fate se había levantado y había golpeadon el casilleron que tenia enfrente dos veces y al parecer lo hiba a volver hacer pero nanoha no suppo cuando se movio pero lo que sabia era que tenia tomando la muñeca de la chica con gran fuerza.

-No lo hagas- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de nanoha sin que se dieran cuenta ya que al parecer no tenia control de su cuerpo. Pero fate intentaba deshacerse del agarre de nanoha pero nanoha no la soltaba y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron y nanoha nunca imagino en encontrarse con una mirada muerta y apagada pero eso no la hizo desistir y volvió a hablar.

- no lo hagas… de nuevo por favor- dijo con voz suave y fue cuando vio un poco de lulz en esos hermosos ojos carmesís quien la veian directamente y confundidos.

Fate no se explicaba que hacia esa chioca ahí prada tomandola pero lo que no sabia era por que no podía apartar la vista de esos ojos azul safiros la cual la tenían atrapada.

-sueltame- dijo amenazadoramente on una mirada fría. – si me prometes que no lo volveras hacer- dijo nanoha con mas seguridad ignorando el tono amenazador y sininmutarse ante la mirada de fate.

- s…si- djo fate un poco confundida y suavizando su mirada al ver que la chica se preocupaba y que al parecer no la dejaría. – bien- dijo nanoha sonriendo y soltando su muñeca. Las dos sequedaron un momento mirándose solamente con un silincio incomodo que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper.

_**¡RING, RING, RING! **_

el celular de fate rompió el silencio y esta no sabia que hacer. – tu teléfono esta sonando, será mejor que contestes- dijo nanoha cn una sorsa en sus ojos.

- Si claro- dijo ella buscando en su bolsa y tomando el teléfono en sus manos con un ppoco de torpesa.

_**Conversación telefónica.**_

_Si diga._

_No eso no puede ser así._

_Maldición no_

_No puedo ir_

_¡Demonios!. _

Nanoha vio como la ctitud de fate cambio y como su mirada se volvia fría de nuevo antes de que fate caminara hacia la salida con el teléfono aun pegado asu oído y como escuchaba maldecir una y otra vez ala chica.

- No deberías de estar aquí, este es el vestidor solo para las chicas del quipo- dijo fate en la puerta antes de salir sin mirar a nanoha quien estaba sorpendida que la chica le hablara pues pensó que se iria sin decir nada, pero fate no espero respuesta de nanoha y alio.

Nanoha se sentía confundida pero algo en ella esta claro y era que quiria cnocer masa fate quien al parecer no sabia que era su nueva compañera, y que quiria arrancar ese dolor y vacio de los ojos de esa chica pues eran hermoso.

**Eso es todo del primer capitulo, se iran poniendo mas interesante en el transcurso de la historio, intentare actualizar pronto.**

**Saludos a todos.**

**Pd: se aceptan recomendaciones y claro tomatazos, si no les gusto díganme.**


	2. presentaciones

**Bueno chicos aquí está el cap. 2 me tengo que disculpar por no haber actualizado antes pero ya saben la prepa, mi servicio y mi entrenamiento no me daba tiempo, lo lamento de verdad, discúlpenme.**

**Tengo que dar gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me sentí muy feliz al leerlos es maravillosa que estén leyendo esta historia de verdad muchas gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo. Jajá deben de saber que cuando vi que tenía un comentario me puso muy feliz que casi brinco de alegría jajá.**

**graxias a gee-san por su comentario fuiste el primero en dejármelo eso me puso muy feliz.**

**wendyrojas7: gracias por tu comentario jajaj si es el de ese anime espero y te siga gustando por cierto te llamas Wendy por que si es asi debes de saber que yo me llamao asi también jajaja ups creo que no debi decir eso pero bueno..**

**rymty: gracias por tu comentario de verdad espero y te siga gustando.**

**Bueno pues espero y se que no hay mucho nanofate ahora pero es porque es el principio ok después tendrán mucho de eso conforme la historia se vaya desarrollando sin más que decir aquí los dejo.**

**Mahou Shoujo Lírical Nanoha no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños ya que si fueran míos hubiera habido un poco de Yuri **

-bien, tengo que cambiarme- dijo nanoha quien después de que fate se fue y tomarse unos minutos para pensar tomo el uniforme deportivo que se encontraba a dentro del casillero que le había dio el sr saji quien claro le dio la combinación de este; el uniforme consistía en una playera blanca con bordes rojos con un cuello circular la cual tenía estampado en la parte delantera junto donde su corazón estaba unas figuras geométricas con unas letras adentro de estas algo extrañas, y un short negro con el mismo dibujo pero en la parte inferior del short y claro una calcetas de color rojo con bordes blancos, pero sobretodo lo que le gusto a nanoha era la parte de atrás de la playera pues esta tenia ** Nanoha **y su núm. el cual al parecer ya se lo habían asignado el cual era el núm. **11** eso fue lo que más le gusto.

5 minutos después.

**- **nanoha te ha tomado tiempo- dijo el sr saji quien se encontraba al fin del pasillo del cual nanoha venia. – Lo lamento –contesto nanoha un poco avergonzada por ello.

-muy bien no importa vamos ellas ya están esperando- dijo abriendo la puerta para nanohala cual estaba nerviosa.

Lo primero que vio nanoha al atravesar la puerta fue un gran campo en el cual había unas chicas sentadas hablando entre ellas y riendo no se habían dado cuenta de nanoha y del sr saji hasta que una miro a nanoha.

-¡chicas ya esta aquí!- grito levantándose de un salto pero esta se tambaleo un poco pero no se cayó. - cálmate meg la vas asustar- dijo una chica de cabello azul con unos increíbles ojos verdes.

- mou, ryomuo-san- dijo la chica de cabello rojo llamada meg quien estaba haciendo pucheros, esta escena le pareció muy graciosa a nanoha la cual tuvo que reprimir una risa.

- chicas, chicas tranquilas ok- dijo el sr saji llamando la atención de todas. – muy bien ella es nanoha takamahi seré la extremo derecho y como les había dicho nanoha es muy buena pero no estará acostumbrada a nuestro juego así que hay que hacerla sentir como en casa ok- dijo sonriendo a todas.

- no se preocupe sr saji déjemelo todo a mí, no tiene de que preocuparse- dijo meg guiñando un ojo al sr saji.

-… estando contigo si me preocupo… ryoumo vigílala- dijo el sr saji haciendo que todas rieran pues sabían cómo era meg. – bien nanoha te dejare para que las conozcas y se pongan a entrenar yo regreso más tarde tengo algunos pendientes que resolver- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- gracias señor- dijo nanoha.

- un momento…- el sr saji se detuvo antes de salir y voltio a ver a todas las chicas buscando algo o alguien. – y fate?-pregunto mirando a todas pero todas agacharon la cabeza.

-sr…ella quiere estar sola en este momento está en el gimnasio- contesto ryoumo pero sin mirar a la cara al sr saji.

- está bien aunque saben lo que pasarían si ella lo vuelve hacer no es así y no solo a ella si no a todas- dijo mirando a ryoumo con una mirada fría.

-lo sabemos sr- dijeron todas a la vez, mostrando una gran lealtad a su capitana sorprendiendo a nanoha.

El sr saji solo mostro una sonrisa en su cara antes de retirarse aunque dejando un silencio algo incomodo.

- hola nanoha soy meg, mucho gusto estoy feliz de que estés aquí siii!- dijo muy emocionada la chica abalanzándose sobre nanoha y tomándola en un gran abrazo haciendo que nanoha no pudiera respirar aunque agradeció mentalmente ya que había roto ese silencio incomodo.

- meg, la estas matando- dijo una chica rubia con ojos verdes. - ha lo siento, lo siento, es que me emociono mucho- dijo muy apenada.

- jajá no te preocupes yo también estoy emocionada- dijo nanoha intentado tranquilizar a la chica.

- sí pero no tanto para matar a alguien nanoha- san y usted estuvo a punto de morir - dijo la chica llamada ryoumo con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que todas las demás asintieran a sus palabras.

- hay, ryoumo-san no la iba matar- dijo meg haciendo de nuevo pucheros haciendo que nanoha riera.

- chicas, ya dejen eso la vamos a asustar. Pero bueno creo que hay que empezar presentándonos... Yo soy sonsaku soy la lateral izquierdo y la chica emocionada es meg la defensa central... Y la que no para de molestar a meg es ryoumo la centro de contención...- sonsaku no pudo continuar por que la interrumpió ryoumo.

-oyes yo no la molesto es ella la que empieza- la interrumpió ryoumo con el ceño fruncido.

Nanoha solamente miraba como aquellas tres chicas discutían entre sí mientras que las demás las ignoraban y se presentaba una por una, nanoha se sintió cada vez más tranquila pues las chicas la habían aceptado.

-¡hey por que no están entrenando!-dijo un hombre de apariencia como criminal aunque su rostro era calmado y suave. - ¡vamos muevan sus lindos traseros!- dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- haaaay kouha tenemos a alguien nuevo aquí y nos estamos presentando porque dejas de ser tan idiota y te presentas adecuadamente- dijo sonsaku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- no me importa si es el rey de otro mundo es mejor que a mover sus traseros ahora mismo- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba. – Y tú te he dicho que no me digas idiota- dijo tomando a sonsaku des sus cachetes y apretándoselos mientras la chica intentaba quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito.

- haaaaaa, kouhaaaaaaaa… du...e…le- decía sonsaku aunque todas las demás estaban riendo al ver esta escena incluida nanoha.

-pero bien… tu debes de ser nanoha mucho gusto soy kouha el entrenador físico… eres muy bonita- dijo mientras soltaba a y se acercaba a nanoha.

- tooooonto kouha- decía sonsaku mientras se sobaba sus cachetes que están todos rojos.

- gracias, y mucho gusto- contesto nanoha.

-muy bien ahora todas darán 5 vueltas al campo y después haremos algo de calentamiento – dijo dirigiéndose a todas las demás.

- TONTO kouhaaa, y son muchas vueltas…-estaba a discutir cuando la callo kouha - pensándolo bien me gustan más el número diez que dicen chicas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- NOOOOOO. Gritaron todas empezando a correr. – No correré las cin…- cuando sonsaku iba a empezar a discutir de nuevo las demás le taparon la boca y la arrastraron lejos de kouha aunque esta se resistía.

- kouha serán cinco ok… vamos nanoha – grito ryoumo.

**2 horas después.**

-Que ha sido duro- dijo nanoha mientras tomaba agua. Todas estaban sentadas en el pasto tomando agua o simplemente recuperando el aliento.

- creo que está probando a ver si aguatabas nuestro ritmo y lo has hechos muy bien – dijo ryoumo quien estaba sentada alado de nanoha.

Las chicas estaban cansadas ya que kouha había puesto puro entrenamiento físico y se había pasado aunque ellas ya estaban a acostumbradas reconocieron que nanoha tenía muy buena condición y la habían aceptado.

-puedo preguntarles algo?- dijo nanoha mirando a ryoumo. –Claro- contesto ryoumo.

-… por que la capitana no estuvo en el entrenamiento?- pregunto nanoha. La verdad es que la duda la carcomía por dentro y pensó que podría sacarles algo de información a las chicas ya que era claro que ellas sabían algo.

-… pues…- ryoumo se recargo en sus brazos y alzo su mirada al cielo pensó su respuesta mientras sentía la miradas de todas las demás pues al escuchar la pregunta de nanoha todo el mundo se quedo callado ala espera de una respuesta de ryuomuo.

-nanoha tu no has llegado en el mejor momento ya que han sucecido muchas coasas pen las cuales la capita es laprincipal y devesw de saber que ella es la mejor persona que podras conocer pero en este momento ella… no esta a su cien y tepido que no la juzgues antes ya que ella tiene sus motivos-contesto ryumou mirando a nanoha en la ultima palabra, sorpendiendo ananoha ya que ella pensó que no le contestaría y lo que también sorpendiendo ewra cuanta pasio, lealtad veía en los ojos de ryuomuo aunque también pudo ver dolor en elolos .

Nnanoaha voltio amirar las demaas las cuales soloasentian con la cabeza agachada y naoha se dio cuenta de que lo que sea que mhubiera pasado fue tanto para lastimar atodas las chicas y mas ala capitana.

Hey udtedes que hacen ahí sentadas, pónganse a estirar para ya irnos, me quiro ir temprano, tengo una cita- grito kouha caminando hacia las chicas rompiendo con el ambiente que se había formado.

Ho por dios, pobre chica… dime la amenazaste o… es ciega… si tiene que ser iega para no darse cuenta con que cosa piensa tener una cita- dijo sonsaku sacándole la lengua a kouha mientras se paraba.

-ya van ha empezar- dijo en voz baja ryumon mientras se levantaba haciendo que nanoha riera en voz baja.

5 minutos después.

Sonsaku y kouha seguien discutiendo mientras las demás incluida nanoha solo rieran y esperaban ha que terminaran pues ya había terminado de estirar y era el momento de irse.

-her chicos por favor, ya dejen de discutir y vámonos- dijo meg haciendo una cara que a nanoha le pareció adorable y la cual hizo que sonsaku y kouha dejaran de discutir.

- muy bien, ya nos podemos ir … ustedes ya saben que tiene que recoger los conos, y los platillos- dijo kouha caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual mostraba que el y sonsaku no discutían seriamente si no que solo lo hacían jugando y era algo que al le gustaba.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas un momentos después de que se fuera kouha dándose miradas entre si, sin que nanoha se diera cuenta.

-oigan que es eso- dijo ryuomuo señalando haci un lado de la cancha en la cual se veía algo brillante.

- no sse...- dijo nanoha hacercando un poco. – creo que es mi pulsera… nanoha podrías ir por ell, por favor- dijo ryumoun.

- claro- dijo nanoha caminando hacia la cosa ,brillante sin mirar a tras.

-oigan no es nada solo es una envoltura- dijo nanoha voltiando atrás y como las chicas se encontraban en la puertan de la salida riéndose.

-¡nanoha debes de saber que LAS NUEVAS recogen las cosas, nos vemos!- grito ryuomuo mientras corria juntos con las demás desapareciendo por la puerta.

-puff… me enngañaron… no lo puedo crrer y cai redondita- dijo nanoha con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba todas las cosas dispersadas las cual tenia que recoger.

- DEMONIOS…- dijo nanoha mientras empezaba a recoger los conos.

15 MINUTOS MAS TARDE.

Para la otra deberían decirme donde esta la bodega- decía nanoha hablando sola pues había tardado en encontrarlas bodegas en la cual tenia que guardar todas las cosas y por la cual había perdido tanto tiempo.

Nanoha tomo sus cosas y fue alas ducha. Empezó a desvestirse mientas el agua corria y después entro ala ducha sin imaginarse lo que ocurria afuera.

Pov. Ryumou.

Ella me cayo que genial y es una gran chica y me duele un poco hacerle esto pero es la tradición y esto se le hace a todas la nuevas.

-vamos ryu-chan- dijo meg quien estaba alado mio. Después de dejar a nanoha en la cancha fuimos directo alos vestidores en el cual noos econdimos y esperamos hasta que ella llegara, a decir verdad tardo mucho tal vez fue por que se me olvido decirle donde estaba la bodega pero pues al fin llego esperamos a que se metiera ala ducha. Esa es nuestra señal.

- vamos, vamos- decía meg mientras nos arrastramos por el piso era la única forma como podríamos tomar sus cosas sin que ella nos viera ya que la puerta de las casillas de la ducha solo tapa lo esencial y ella podría ver hacia afuera.

TRACK, TRACK.

-shhhhhh- le digo a meg y ella solo me da una mirada fea pues se había golpeado la cabeza con la barra y yo no puede suprim ir la sonrisa de mis labios.

Por fin tomamos sus cosas y salimos dejamos la nota pegado a su casillero junto con el lindo dizfras que teníamos para ella.

Ya casi es hora de que ella salga y todos la estamos esperando afuera junto con todos los chicos.

De verdad que como amo cuando llegan chicas nuevas eso quiere decir: ¡ semana de bromas!.

Pov nanoha.

Que habrá sido ese ruido?.

Me pregunto si mañana fate entranara con nosotras era en lo único que pensaba en fate, como era posible que mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ella y en que es lo que sucedió que a todas las po e triste.

Rayos… será mejor que deje de pensar en eso- me digo a mi misma mientras tomo la toalla y salgo de la cabina .

Esperen y mi ropa yo la había traido donde esta- me digo ami misma ,.mientras empiezo a buscar y rayos no esta, que hago solamente tengo esta toalla creo que tendre que revisar en el casillero talvez la he olvidado aunque.

Track,track. Esos golpes esperon y no sean lo que me estoy imaginando.

_Nanoha te esperamos afuera, y será mejor que te pongas esto o tendras que salir en toalla. _

_Att: tu equipo._

eso era lo único que decía la nota la cual se encontraba pegada a mi casillera jjunto con ese horrible disfraz.

Demonios tendre que ponerme esto.. de verdad que me las van a pagar- digo mientras me pongo es horrible disfraz, de verdad que estas chicas se están divirtiendo ami costa.

POV NADIEN.

Nanoha caminaba muy lentamente por los pasillo viendo que naien estuviera cerca.

Tenia un puesto una botarga de pollo el cual era muy grande y que apenas y la dejaba caminar.

-por fin- dijo nanoha suspirando de alivio mientras veía la puerta de salida. Ella se dirigió ahí y cuando salió la luz del sol la cegó unos segundos pero cuando por fin pudo ver se quedo pasmada y si cara se puso tan rojo como era posible.

- por fin nanoha- grito sonsaku entre risas. Todos estaban ahí las chicas, los chicos que hibana entrenar, el sr saji tod el mundo el cual le tomaban fotos con su cell. Mientras se reian.

- vamos nanoha posa para la cámara, te ves hermosa con eso puesto- dijo ryumou quien no aguanto la risa y empezó a morirse de la risa con lagrimas en los ojos.

Los chicos le chiflaban a nanoha y gritaban, nanoha estaba tan apenadas aunque empezó hacer posees con la cual los demás empezaban a reir y haci se fue esfumando su pena y empezó a reírse pues tenia que admitir que era una gran broma. Aunue se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien…fate.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela.

Nanoha acaminaba por los pasillo de la escuela era un grandioso dia haci lo sentí ella.

-takamachi-senpai, buenos días- le dijo un chico quien era unos de sus admiradores al cual nanoha solo le sonrio y le contesto el saludo dejando al chico muy felliz.

-nannoha sama, buen… nanoha sama que le paso- dijo una linda chica quien también era una gran admiradora de nanoha.

- haa eso solamente es un pequeño golpe que me he dado cuando entrenaba,no están serio- dijorascandose la parte trasera de la cabeza, ella no quería decir el verdadero motivo ya que era muy penoso.

En ese momento todos los fanáticos de nanoha se acercaron a ver el golpe de nanoha y emprezaron a tomar fotografías y hacerle preguntas an naoha ty muchos empezaron a gritar. " la senpai takamachi tiene un golpe muy sexi en su labio" y cosas haci lo que hizo que naoha solamnte riera y tratara gentilemente de alejarse de ahí.

Depues de unas cuantas corridas por el pasiillo y escondites.

-nanoha como te fue ayer - pre¡unto sasuka mientras dejaba susu cosas en su silla y caminaba hacia nanoha.

-muy bien de echo, las chicas son unas personas muy ambles y me han aceptado ya aunque me hicieron un par de bromas de las cual me vengare después pero hacido muy genial- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

- buenos días- dijo arisa entrando al salón conuna voz que denotaba tristeza y de la cual nanoha lo percibió.

- bueno días arisa-chan- dijo susuka mientras arisa se acerca a ellas. –mmm… bueno días- dijo sentándose en la mesa enfrente de nanoha y apoyándose en la pared, sin mirar a susuka y con una voz muy baja.

-te encuentras bien arisa-chan- pregunto nanoha preocupada al igual que susuka.

- si no es nada… oyes nanoha que te ha sucedido en la bboca- dijo con una sonrisa falsa intentando cambiar el tema.

-jajaj… mm esto… solamento es un golpe que me di… cunado…. Me cai de la cama- dijo algo apenada mientras tocaba la herida.

- por que no me sorprende, siempre tan distraída que es algo muy común que te sucediera eso- dijo arisa encongiendo los hombros mientras susuka solamente asentía.

- y de que hablaban antes de yo llegara-dijo ariisa mientras sesintaba en la mesa enfrente de nanoha.

- solamente le comentaba a susuka commo había sido mi dia ayer cuando conoci a mis compañeras.- dijop nanoha quien noto el comportamiento de arisa y como esa sonrisa era falsa pues no había llegado a sus ojos y supo que en el momento indicado arisa se lo hiba a decir.

- si al parecer alguien se divirtidio ayer con sus nuevas compañeras-dijo susuka sin notar el comportamioento de arisa.

- jjajaj… si aunque ellas se divirtieron ami costa, quiesiera presentarserlas algunas ves talvez cuando sea el primer partido quieran ir- dijo nanoha entusiasmada.

- por supuesto que iremos – dijo susuka, arisa solo asintió esta miraba por la ventana solamente escuchando.

-mmmcomo les fue a ustedes en su clase de misica- pregunto nanoha pues uieria ver si arisa estaba asi por algo que sucedió ahí.

- pues nada importante lo normal… aunque nanoha te tengo que contar sucedió algo sencacional cuando sliamos de la clase- dijo muy entusiasmada y en esemomento arisa voltio rápidamente aver susuka.

_flasblack_

_Pov arisa._

_-Arisa-chan te estaba esperando- dijo susuka, quien pensaría que después de que nos no llevaramos bien cuando eramos pequeñas eso cambiaria y ella fuera una persona realmenteimportantel para mi aunque ultimamnete ella es … especial._

_- la emnto la espera susuaka, pero el profesor quería comentarme algo sobre las partituras de la nueva cancilon.- contesto mientras empezamos a caminar. Esto me gusta mucho estar con ella unque ultimanete es como si nesesitara estar con ella como si no puediera estar sin ella ni un minuto, rsalmente no se uqe me pasa._

_-como crres que estará nanoha- me preugnto frunciendo el ceño, realmente se ve linda cuando hace eso, maldición que estoy pensando._

_- ella estará bien aunque espero y no este distraída como siempre, po…- no termine de decir ya que alguien se puso enfrente de nostras._

_-hola chicas mmm… susuk-chan yo me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo mañana- dice koneko, este tipo me molesta de verdad, no se epor que ala mayoría de las chicas le gusta. Y esta invitando a suska a salir, ni crea que epermitire esto._

_-…- cuando me disponía a decirle que fuera a invitar a unas de sus estúpidas chicas enamorada la voz de susukame detuvo._

_-claro koneko-san – QUE!, que demonios esta diciendo susuka ella no puede salir con este idiota._

_- si bieno te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo ok… nos vemos susuka- dice el idiota espera un momento por que demooios se esta acercando a susuka o NOO, NO,NO,NO le va a dar un beso en la mejilla,noo susuka moevete has algo._

_- nos vemos koneko. San- MALDICION ELLA NIO SE MOVIO DEJO QUE EL IDIOTA LE DIERA UN BESO, POR QUE , MALDITASEA._

_- escuhaste arisa-chan me ha invitado a salir, estoy muy feliz- me dice cuando el idiota se ha ido, pero que demonios desde cuan do a susuka le gusta konekoy maldcion ella esta feliz… un momento de beria de estar fekliz por ella no pero sintgio que se ha formado un hueco en mi pecho; POR QUE._

_Ella esta feliz y sintió comosi me hubieran atropellado 50 autos y me hubieran arrojado al rio y lo peor de todo es que no se que es esto que siento._

_Que alguien me diga que malditasea es esto._

Fi_n del flasblack._

-es asombroso susuka-chan- dice nanoha feliz por su amiga y recibe una mirada asesina por parte de asrisa que esta no se dio cuenta.

- chicos por favor tomen asiento, arisa la mesa no es para sentarse para eso esta la silla-dice l profesor cuando entra.

- como sea- dice en voz baja arisa mientras se sienta en si silla.

- muyb bien ahoraretomaremos donde nos quedamos ayer… nonoha pasa al pizaron ya que ayer no tuvimos tiempo y tenias tantas ganas de pasar hoy es tu gran oportunidad- dice con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

-rayos- dice nanoha haciendo que todas se rian pues sabian que ella no esperaba eso.

4hrs después.

Pov nanoha.

Rayos todavía no puedo diferenciar estos pasillos, espera un momento ya pase por qui y haya es?... si es por ahí por fin encuentro los vestidores.

PUFF, PUFF.

escuche dos grandes golpes provenientes del vestidor y se escuchaban varias voces, que cosa ha sucedido, haro la puerta y me llevo una gran sorpresa.

– me importa un bledo lo que digas, esas cosas no se hace asi, y no me toques denuevo ok- dice fate quien esta agarrando la playera de ryumou y aparecer la ha empujado fuertemente contra el casilleron. De ahí fueron provenientes los golpes.

Todas están ahí con sus uniformes puesto y se ven cansada como si hubieran entrenado ya, y además se siente una intensidad en aire muy fuerte, pero todos mi miran excepto fate quien esta mirando a ryuomuo.

Por que están con su uniforme puesto y por que se ven tan cansadas, rayo que cosa ha sucedido aquí.

**Nota: muy bien qui termina el segundo cap, aburrido si puede que si haya sido aburrido esq. apenas esta iniciando. Actualizare pronto lo prometo no tardare tanto como esta vez.**

**Dejen sus comentarios: como les pareció aburrida, si les gusta como se esta tornando… lo que sea…si me quieren dejar sugerencias tambie se admiten.**

**Nota 2°: oigan no se si meter a Alicia en la historia, díganme les gustaría si la añadiera o no.**

**Ahora si adiós nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Cuídense.**


	3. el primer gran juego

**Muy bien chicos yo se que me tarde lo lamento pero es que me robaron el celular y en el tenia guardado varias notas de la historia y este capitulo lo había escrito ahí era un blackberry por eso ahí escribía cuando tenía un momento libre y no tenía la compu ala mano. Dios perdí todo y lo malo es que mis papas no quieren comprarme otro porque ya he perdido varios.**

**De nuevo les pido perdón y es que sin celular, el entrenamiento, mi servicio y la escuela no me da mucho tiempo.**

**Bueno creo que a ustedes no les importa no jajaj bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo tarde pero seguro.**

**Gracias por su comentario de verdad.**

**Sin más les dejo leer espero sea de su agrado.**

**Mahou Shoujo Lirical Nanoha no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños ya que si fueran míos hubiera habido un poco de Yuri **

** .**

-na…no ha- es lo único que sale de la boca de sonsaku quien igual que todas las demás esta viéndome.

- hey llegas temprano nanoha, para ser tu segundo día aquí- dice ryuomo sin mirarme y diciendo lo ultimo un poco con más fuerza y mirando a fate. Demonios que hago es lo único en lo que puedo pensar.

De repente fate suelta a ryoumo de golpe y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta pero sin mirarme, _demonios ella viene hacia a mí, respondan piernas por favor muévanse._ Pero no logro moverme y ella pasa alado de mi cuando escucho su voz tan baja para que solo yo la oiga pero tan claro y es hermosa, sin que ella se detuviera en ningún momento.

_**Bienvenida.**_

Aun esto repitiendo una y otra vez esas palabras en mi mente y la melodía de su voz que no se cuanto tiempo he estado ahí parada.

-nanoha lamento que vieras eso, te pido una sincera disculpa de verdad- es sonsaku la que me saca de mi nube y regreso a la realidad donde tengo miles de preguntas.

Las demás chicas me miran con caras de susto y ryuomo se acomodo su playera y se sentó sin decir nada ni mirarme.

-… lamento a ver entrado sin tocar… creo que debí tocar… a veces soy muy despistada lo lamento- dijo entre palabras, no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir solamente quiero romper este silencio incomodo que podría matar a alguien.

- que dices esta es tu segunda casa no lo olvides ahora será mejor que TODAS nos cambiemos ya que tenemos que enseñarte algo… ¿NO CHICAS?- dice meg quien se levanta con una sonrisa y en este momento la quiero abrazar ya que todas empiezan a asentir y a reír. Genial.

- muy bien, muy bien levanten sus lindos traseros chicas y hay que cambiarnos- dice sonsaku aunque tengo muchas preguntas se que no es el momento indicado para hacerlas así que solo les sigo la corriente.

Después de arreglarnos aunque tardamos un poco mas ya que algunas querían darse un baño, me llevaron por un pasillo el cual era muy amplio, tengo que decir que al parecer el tema de fate había quedado atrás ya que todas reían y hablaban excepto por ryuomo quien iba hasta atrás del grupo callada y sin decir nada.

-pues aquí estamos- escucho que dice meg y me acerco a donde ella está viendo. ¡Ho por dios!

Es una pared llena de cuadros en la cual están cada una de las chicas con la misma botarga que yo me puse ayer, ahí está meg ella se veía tan adorable y al parecer no le había gustado en nada la broma pues en la foto sale sacando la lengua. Pero están todas? Si ahí está a la persona que estoy buscando fate se veía tan adorable y se veía avergonzada que lin… yo también estoy en esa pared, ahí está mi foto con mi nombre y mi posición y la fecha Ho dios sí que me veía ridícula.

-Ahora si eres una de nosotras- dice ryuomo palmeando mi hombro, la volteo a ver y veo su sonrisa aunque sé que esta no es completamente sincera ya que no llego a sus ojos en los cual veo tristeza.

-así es tenias que pasar por la tradición para poder decir que eras una de nosotras- dice sonsaku desde mi lado derecho.

- siiiiii ahora como ya eras una de nosotras tenemos que festejar- dice meg aunque lo dice casi gritándolo muy emocionada.

- jajaja no puedo creer que esto sea su ceremonia de iniciación aunque tengo que decir que es muy ingeniosa y me ha gustado mucho, gracias chicas- digo volteando a mirar a todas, y la verdad que este sentimiento que siento no se puede comparar ni describir con palabras.

- siii abrazo grupal- grita meg lanzándoseme por la espalda haciendo que casi cayere, pero por suerte sonsaku me detuvo y en ese momento todas me abrazan apretándome.

- yaa ya tanta dulzura me empalaga- grita ryuomu quien está siendo apretujada por las demás. Aunque las chicas solo se ríen y aprietan mas el abrazo. – ok ok yaaa- dice de nuevo pero con una voz estrangulada a falta de aire.

Todas nos reímos y me siento aliviada de que el ambiente se ha tranquilizado y ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-muy bien ya hay que ir al campo por que saji nos estará esperando recuerden que hoy es entrenamiento táctico y no le gusta que lleguemos tarde- dice ryuomu ya más relajada. Aunque sé que algo ha pasado y quiero saberlo se que tendré que esperar mucho más tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento nos dirigimos al campo donde al entrar vemos al sr saji en medio de este con ropa deportiva.

Chicas llegan tarde que les he dicho- dice con una voz autoritaria y con el ceño fruncido.

-perdón saji pero teníamos que mostrarle la pared de los iniciados a nanoha- dice sonsaku muy animada.

-con que ya la viste nanoha- dice el sr saji mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro. – ya sr es grandiosa aunque me veo ridícula en esa foto- contesto y este solamente ríe a mi comentario.

-nanoha todos en esas fotos se ven ridículos créeme y por favor no me digas sr solamente dime saji- dice un poco bajo.

- OYES YO NO VEO RIDICULA- dice meg haciendo un puchero. – NI YO TAMPOCO- dice meg y asi las demás chicas empiezan a decirle y intento suprimir mi risa pero no puedo y me suelto a reir.

- ¡YA BASTA TODAS!- grita el sr saji haciendo que todas callaran y yo me tapara la boca.

- muy bien ahora todas se ven adorables ok, están bien con eso si, bueno es hora de ponerse a trabajar asi que pónganse a calentar y después haremos interescuadras ok, bien- dice y para poner énfasis de que ha terminado aplaude y todas nos ponemos ha calentar.

_**2:30 después**_

-muy bien aquí terminamos chicas , veo que nanoha se acopla bien aunque misaki debes hablarte con nanoha ambas están en la misma banda y deben hacer un gran equipo si se hablan mas- nos dice el sr saji ami y a misaki quien es media derecha, a mi me ha posiciona como delantera derecha junto con kanade quien es la delantera central y en el otro extremo se encuentra marika ambas somos las delanteras y en la media se encuentran tsubasa en la izquierda, en la central ryuomu quien es el cerebro ella pone el ritmo y cambia el juego cuando lo cree conveniente, en la derecha esta misaki; y en nuestra defensa tenemos a meg como la defensa central quien manda la defensa y la verdad me sorprendió su seriedad, bueno en el lado izquierdo se encuentra tomori y en la derecha sonsaku, es una gran defensa. Y claro en la portería esta lucia, cabe decir que me han dicho la posición de fate la cual es el nueve falso el cual esta un poco mas arriba de la media pero no tan arriba de la delantera central y además este tiene la capacidad de moverse libremente y también manda la ofensiva.

En el momento de la practica no se presento fate por lo cual haruna tuve que tomar su lugar y hubo algunos cambio con natsume, yui, miyuki quien me han dicho que ellas entran en cambio aunque a veces juegan como titular.

-muy bien chica fue un gran entrenamiento, nos vemos mañana- dice el saji mientras camina a la salida. –chicas por lo visto mañana las veré aquí como hoy no?- pregunto el saji quien se detuvo a mitad de camino y no entiendo su pregunto.

-si- oigo la voz de ryuomu.- muy bien, nos vemos- contesta saji antes de continuar caminando y desaparecer por la puerta.

-chicas como que las verá si mañana tenemos entrenamiento no el mismo lo ha cava de decir- pregunto viendo a todas pero ninguna me ve todas miran al suelo ninguna me da la cara.

- es algo de lo cual no quieren que sepa verdad… está bien… yo entiendo- es lo único que se me ocurre decir ya que por lo visto no tendré ninguna respuesta de ellas.

-noo no es así –dice meg mirándome a los ojos pero voltea a ver a las demás. –veras…- empieza a decir pero no continua ya que se vuelve a quedar callada.

-nanoha, se que te diste cuenta de que ya estábamos cambiadas cuando llegaste y que de seguro notaste que estábamos sucias como si hubiéramos entrenado pues veras así fue, recibimos el "entrena-castigo" como lo llama saji- dice sonsaku después de un momento de silencio que me estaba pareciendo eterno.

-pero… porque?- pregunto dudando si debía preguntar o no.

- pues… cómo pudiste darte cuenta fate no ha venido a venido a los entrenamientos… ha sido por problemas que sucedieron antes de que tu llegaras pero esos problemas los causamos todas y a saji no le gusta que lleguemos tarde mucho menos concibe la idea de que fate este aquí y no quiera entrenar con todas y como nostras la estamos cubriendo en lo que cabe el nos dio el entrena-castigo por lo cual tenemos que llegar 2 horas antes- dice sonsaku sin mirarme.

-… por lo viste es algo del quipo no?- dijo riendo un poco tratando e aligerar el ambiente.- pero creo que yo debería venir también no ya que ahora soy parte del equipo… bueno… eso creo- digo un poco apenada rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza.

- nooooooo- dicen todas la vez y me siento un poco mal ya que al parecer ellas no ven como parte del quipo. –esta bien- digo apenas en un susurro y agachando la cabeza no quiero que vean mi cara de decepción.

-no nanoha no es por lo que creo que piensa… veras es que esto sucedió antes de que tu llegaras y no nos parece justo que tu vengas, no nos sentiríamos bien si te hacemos venir-dice mirándome a los ojos y en los cual puedo ver su determinación y una total honestidad.

-esta bien lo entiendo aunque aun pienso que debería venir- digo un poco mas calmada.

- esta bien, pero…- dice voltiando aver a las demás y seo cuando las demás sorien y asienten, otraves con esas miradas secretas.

- pero ahora eres la nueva y por lo cual… RECOGES LOS BALONES- grita mientras todas corren incluida ella. –pero… alto… no- es lo que digo mientras las veo correr.

- ¡LO SENTIMOS NANOHA PERO ERES LA NUEVA TE VEMOS EN LAS DUCHAS- grita meg y todas están riendo. Dios estas chicas.

**Pov nadie.**

Paso una semana y nada había cambiado nanoha siempre llegaba y veía alas chicas cansada y por lo que veía ese entrena-castigo era demasiado pesado ya que veía a las chicas casi muerta cuando llegaba no podía soportar mas eso y sobretodo que no le decían el motivo de todo este problema.

Ese día después del entrenamiento el sr saji le dio una noticias a todas tendrían su primer partido con nanoha jugando seria pasado mañana por lo cual no había entrenamiento mañana ya que era para descansar, todas estaban feliz y mas nanoha quien esperaba con ansias ese partido.

Nanoha caminaba hacia la bodega cargando la bolsa de balones hablando consigo mismo aunque cualquiera que la viera pensaría que esta loca.

Esas chicas otra vez me lo hicieron, no puedo creer que volví a caer y enfrente de mis narices, hay nanoha debes de ser más rápida.-

Nanoha dejo los balones y se dirigía hacia el vestidor pero vio luz en uno de los cuartos el cual era el gimnasio, sin pensarlo ella empezó caminar hacia ahí y cuando se dio cuenta estaba enfrente de este en el cual la puerta estaba entreabierta y miro por la abertura.

Había una chica en la bicicleta y nanoha rápidamente la identifico ya que esa rubia cabellera noo se podía confundir. Era fate.

No crees que ya es tarde la practica ha terminado por qué no vas a las duchas- dijo nanoha quien no se dio cuenta en qué momento empezó a acercarse a fate y lo que dijo_. "Que rayos, regresa por donde viniste nanoha, camina de vuelta, vamos regresa."_

Fate la miro y se detuvo pero no dijo nada. Nanoha no sabía que hacer y no quería ver a los ojos a fate pues sabía que se paralizaría enseguida. Y asi estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos los cuales para nanoha fueron años.

No me he presentado adecuadamente soy fate testarossa un gusto conocerte- dijo dando la mano pero nanoha estaba es shock ya que pensó que esta no le dirigiría la palabra o que le contestaría mal nunca pensó que fate fuera amable.

Si… yo…yo soy takamachi nanoha, el gusto es mío- dijo nanoha rápidamente y estrechando la mano de fate la cual pensó que no lo haría.

Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra directamente a los ojos el carmesí fundido en el zafiro. Fate carraspeo un poco mirando hacia otro lado no podía aguantar esa mirada tan intensa que parecía que veía su alma.

-testarossa?... me parece haberlo escuchado en alguna parte…no me acuerdo donde –dijo nanoha pensativa.

- tal vez te confundes… no me había dado cuenta que ya era tarde- dijo fate empezando a caminar rumbo a lo que parecía era una mochila.

-si ya ha terminado la practica… vas a ir a los vestidores no? Yo también voy para haya si quieres pode…-pero nanoha no pudo terminar ya que la voz de fate la interrumpió.

-no iré a ese vestidor me cambiare en otro lado, no pienso verle la cara a esas mentirosas- dijo con una voz claramente molesta y enfatizando en la última palabra.

-no deberías decirles así- dijo nanoha muy bajo aunque fate lo escucho perfectamente bien.

-jajaja las estas defendiendo, sabes te doy un consejo no confíes en ellas son unas hipócritas, traidoras…- no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque la mano de nanoha se había estrellado en su mejilla. Nanoha no pensó lo que hacía lo único que sabía es que no quería seguir escuchando lo que fate decía de las demás.

- no hables mal de ellas- dijo nanoha con claro enojo la cual veía a una fate sorprendida.

- qué demonios… tú no sabes lo que ellas han hecho, lo que sucedió solamente eres una chica tonta – dijo fate enojada.

-no no se lo que hicieron y no me importa ya estoy harte de esta tontería eres la capitana no es así, esas chicas alas que llamas traidoras han estado viniendo a esa cosa de entrena-castigo y solo por cubrirte ya que tú no quieres ir a entrenar y sabes algo para mí eso no es ser la capitana de un quipo.- dijo nanoha muy molesta.

- tú no sabes nada- dijo fate entre deientes pues su enojo era tan grande que apenas y podía hablar.

- no no se nada pero lo que sea que haya sido es tiempo que lo superes y vivas el ahora con tu quipo … maldición ellas te están cubriendo… yo solamente creo que si era la capitana lo demuestres – dijo nanoha un poco mas calmada y miro a los ojos de fate en los cual fate pudo ver una inmensa tristeza que hizo que fate retrocediera un paso.

Nanoha no espero una respuesta y se dio la vuelta y camino ala salida pero antes de salir se detuvo. –ellas te necesitan- dijo sin mirar a fate y contiinuo su camino dejandno a una fate sorprendida.

**El gran dia del partido.**

Nanoha estaba nerviosa era su preimer partido junto con las demás.

nanoha lo haras bien- dijo sonsaku palmeando el hombro de nanoha.

- Si nanoha Vamos eres genial, solo relájate pero haya fuera ponte seria – dijo meg muy animada.

-vaya consejo que le das meg- dijo ryuomu con voz sarcástica y burlándose de meg. – ho vamos chicas se supone que le debemos dar animo a nanoha, ryuomu deja en paz a meg- dijo sonsaku pues ryuomu estaba apretando las mejillas de meg quien hacia todo lo posible para quitarse a ryuomu de encima.

- si si pero vamos lo haras bien nanoha de que te poner nerviosa- dijo ryuomu.

-chicas ya salgan- se escucho la voz de kouha quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta pues no podía pasar ya que era el vestidor de chicas.

-¡vamos chicas demos lo mejor de nostras!- grito ryuomu y todas las demás gritaron un gran ¡SI¡.

Las chicas cruzaron la puerta que daba al capo y vieron al sr saji en la banca hablando con fate quien ya tenia el uniforme puesto.

- ¡nanoha, nanoha¡- gritaba susuka desde las gradas junto con arisa, koneko y también se encontraba la familia de nanoha quienes la saludaban y sonreían y claro el equipo de la escuela de naoha y claro casi la mitad de su escuela quienes traian pancartas apoyando a nanoha. Nanoha vio que arisa veía muy mal a koneko quien tenia un brazo en el hombro de susuka.

- chicas me alegra que estén aquí- dijo nanoha quien se hacerco alas gradas.

-por supuesto que no faltaríamos no podíamos faltar aun partido tan importante- dijo susuka feliz.

- mucha suerte nanoha- grito arisa.

Nanoha regreso con las chicas. – por lo visto traes porra nanoha- dijo sonsaku.

-jaja creo que mas de la que debería- dijo nanoha.

-muy bien chicas hay que dar un buen partido, ya sabemos que es un equipo duro el cual cuando se desespere cambiara su táctica por los golpes y hay que tener cuidado ok, muy bien junten aquí las manos las manos alas tres nanyou- dijo saji.

-Uno, dos,tres… nanyou.- gritaron todas al mismo tiempo y las que empezarían el juego corrieron al campo a ponerse a sus respectivos lugares, fate fue caminando tranquila a su posición y nanoha no podía quitarle la vista, tenia que pedirle una disculpa por todo lo que le dijo eso era lo único que pensaba nanoha.

El árbitro se puso en medio soplo su silbato para dar inicio al partido, las chicas se enfrentarían contra el quipo "benten maru" un equipo con el cual ya se habían enfrentado excepto por nanoha.

**46 minutos después.**

-chicas que les sucede eso fue un asco, rayos no pueden tan siquiera dar dos pases concretos que les pasa vamos 2-0 esos goles que nos clavaron fue por culpa nuestra, por que no se hablan- dijo saji.

Todas estaban sentadas en el vestidor y el saji se encontraba enfrente de ellas junto con kouha, ninguna chica las veía ala cara, nanoha se encontraba triste pues las demás no estaban bien y se veía ni siquiera pudieron llegar la portería del otro quipo. Nanoha tuvo que bajar a defender.

- chicas que les pasa nunca había sucedido esto, están jugando mal muy mal- dijo saji, el sabia porque sucedía esto y era porque el núcleo del equipo estaba roto el cual era la confianza.

Todas estaban en silencio fate estaba recargada en un casillero y ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo porque sabía que parte de lo sucedía era su culpa. Después de que nanoha le dijo todas esas cosas ella había estado pensando en eso todo el tiempo y se había decidido a olvidar y superarlo. Era claro que era el momento.

- chicas creo que les debo una disculpa a todas ustedes se que lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie y ustedes hicieron lo que ella les pidió… y se que es momento de superarlo que todas lo superemos.- dijo fate de pies mirando a cada una de ellas, mirando a su equipo.

- pero vamos chicas no puedo creer que vayamos a perder contra el benten maru y sobre todo no podemos perder si tenemos ala porra de nanoha aquí, no podemos hacerle eso- dijo sonriendo haciendo que su equipo sonriera igual.

- fate-san ha vuelto- dijo meg lanzándose a fate quien la tomo en sus brazo y la abrazo mientras meg lloraba y todas las demás se unían al abrazo algunas llorando y otras aguantándose las lagrimas, excepto por ryuomu quien se encontraba en la misma posición.

Cuando todas dejaron a fate ella miro a ryuomu. – se que contigo me he portado peor, lo lamento- dijo fate y ryuomu se le quedo mirando hasta que camino hasta fate y quedo enfrente de ella.

- ahora si estamos bien- dijo ryuomu después de darle un golpe en el brazo de fate.

- creo que me lo merecía- dijo fate abrazando a ryuomu.

- muy bien ahora que todo esta bien de nuevo hay que patearles el trasero a esas chicas – dijo sonsaku alzando su puño al aire.

- sii- gritaron todas mientras hacían lo mismo.

- al fin- dijo saji con un suspiro.

Todas empezaron a salir del vestidor y nanoha era la ultima pero fate la detuvo.

- gracias- dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo para después soltarla y correr hacia afuera con las demás.

El arbitro se encontraba en medio de la cancha la porra de nanoha no para de apoyar al equipo. Era el turno de que sacaran las chicas y asi empezo.

Las chicas tocaban el balón ryuomu hizo el cambio de juego para misaki quien toco el balón a fate quien se quito a una contricante con una finta y después toco el balón para nanoha quien se le llevo por la banda hasta llegar ala esquina y alzo la vista para ver quien esta en el centro y vio a fate y mando el centro el cual fate de primera le pego y goooool.

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOl¡ gritaron todos en la grada. Todas abrazaron a fate.

Y asi fue el siguiente gol de nanoha quien había entrado desde la banda y con un recorte tiro desde fuera del area y gol, kanade no se quedo atrás y en un tiro de esquina por parte de nanoha metió su gol de cabezazo. Era claro que nanoha era bueno con los tiros de larga distancia pues el cuarto gol fue de ella a gracias de un tiro libre el cual sin duda fue un golazo.

Pero casi al final del partido como dijo saji el quipo contrincantes se desespero y empezó a tirar patada una de ellas lastimando a marika quien había entrado al área y se disponía tirar cuando una entrada por otras la lastimo aunque ella no quiso salir y tiro el penal y fue un gol; haci termino el partido 5-0.

-muy bien chicas- dijo saji.

- nanoha, nanoha, nanyou, nanyou- gritaban desde las gradas.

-jajaj te aman nanoha- dijo sonsaku con una voz agitada.

- chicas tenemos que celebrar es el primer partido de nanoha en el cual metió dos goles haci que es doble celebración siii- dijo meg.

- muy bien ya saben a donde vamos no?- dijo fate.

-por supuesto hay que irnos a cambiar- dijo sonsaku.

Las chicas caminaban hacia el vestidor.

-fate, fate- se escucho la voz de un muchacho el cual camino hacia fate quien se había quedado atrás hablando con saji todas se habían detenido haber.

-rokuro- dijo fate en voz baja. – lo hiciste increíble- dijo el antes besar a fate tan apasionadamente y tomando por sorpresa a esta.

Nanoha se encontraba paralizada.

**Aqui termina díganme que les pareció, les gusto lo odiaron comenten.**

**Actualizare lo mas pronto posible lo prometo, si tienen sugerencias también se aceptan.**

**Comenten por favor.**

**Nota: agradezco que me digan de mis horrores ortográficos.**

**Adiós, cuídense.**


End file.
